Zero Escape: Old Château
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Discontinued. Rewritten version of old story.
1. The Old Mansion

They say the Old Château is haunted.  
Years ago, the man who owned it (a wealthy businessman who used it primarily as a summer retreat) mysteriously died within its walls. His family inherited the place and for a while they kept it, tax reasons they said, and one night, a murderer entered the house, killing everything living in it.  
The family friend ventured into the mansion after her friend's communications to her ceased. And she never returned back...  
The police were called to investigate, after a group of children dared at a girl to go inside the mansion for an hour, and after a full hour and 30 minutes, she was still inside, so the other children felt bad, and followed suit.  
The police investigated it at precisely 5:00 PM. Oddly, a storm occurred at 6:00 a few moments after a number of police searched for 3 policemen and 1 policewoman that have never returned.  
6:00 AM, a man passes past the chateau, he abruptly stops, and stares in horror at the ground level window, and runs away, screaming bloody murder. As a town woman asks him what happens he reply that he saw the window covered in blood, with the words "Help Me" inscribed in it.  
The man submitted to an asylum, and the next morning, the man commits suicide.  
Nobody listened to the Man.  
That's how the story got around, that the Old Château is haunted.  
Ghosts, people say.  
It was raining.  
A group of children were standing outside a vast mansion.  
Their colored hoods contrasting brightly with the dark Mansion next to them.  
The house was massive, two stories with a tall roof. It was T-shaped, with the double front doors at the bottom of the 'T'; it certainly looked like it would cost a lot of money.  
2 girls, new kids, walked to the large gates, the shorter girl with short choppy brown hair and large mysterious and intimidating amethyst eyes, and the other with long blonde hair in a ponytail and innocent and daring stormy gray eyes. Both of their build was athletic and petite, but the shorter girl had pale skin, unlike the tanned blonde.  
Brunette, age 8  
Blonde, age 11  
The blonde shivered, considering she was wearing shorts for the play she and her friend were doing before this date, while the brunette was trying to unlock the gate, not shivering in the slightest.  
The gate creaked open. As a cold breeze glided through the air, the brunette took a step forward, she abruptly stopped and gazed stoical at the blonde, "Well, Arabelle".

The blonde, Arabelle, stood there, a shiver running up her spine. "Funny, the one who agreed to the dare is having cold feet, before she even steps a foot beyond the gate" the brunette said, provoking Arabelle, and giving her the image of a coward.

"I am not a coward, Yuki!" retorted Arabelle.  
"I didn't say you were a coward, did I? But let's start moving and finish this dare in time for the play."  
The two stepped beyond the gate and Arabelle gazed up the mansion, from the door to the window shutters, and then the windows themselves...  
Arable stopped in place, her gaze on the window next to the Oak door, she could have sworn she saw a figure in there, she blinked, shocked. But something warm slipped into her hand, breaking her trance.  
She looked down to see Yuki's hand in hers, "If you don't want to do this, that's okay." The faintest of concern laced into her words and flickered into her eyes.

No, she shook her face, she was the one who chose instead of Yuki to go inside the mansion, so she could see the faintest of fear in her face, so she was going to continue, and after all she dragged poor Yuki into this with her.  
The two, hand in hand went to the door, Yuki's confident, steady steps, and Arabelle's nervous, wobbling steps. They stopped in front of the door, Yuki looks at Arabelle, Arabelle nodded, and Yuki raised her arm and rapped her knuckles on the hard oak doors.  
Knock Knock Knock

Arable gulped, "Wait!"

"You're too late; the door seems to be open." She said mockingly, all concern gone, as stepping inside, and fumbled with her bag, seemingly searching for something.  
Arabelle looked around; the other children were still there, so begrudgingly, she followed her friend. She lowered the hood on the black coat she grabbed at the theatre, and ran a hand through her blonde hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up in any embarrassing way.  
Yuki was already opening doors and exploring, a towel wrapped around her neck, her short hair having visible signs of being dried.  
"This place is interesting" She murmured shaking her wet hat and throwing it into her bag. Arabelle wasn't sure how she hadn't caught a cold with her clothes.  
As Yuki got out her pocket knife for safety, Arabelle shouted  
"Look what you did! You left a damp patch on the carpet." Sure enough, Yuki was standing in her own personal dark circle of wet carpet.

Shrugging she said "Sorry, I was looking at the room and I must've dripped. Anyway, as I was about to say, isn't this Old Château?"  
Arabelle stopped, and gulped, they hadn't told her this was the place they were going to stay the night in.  
"You know what, it probably is, and it fits the bill well enough."  
She turned around, heading to the front door, but it flung itself shut.  
Shocked, Arabelle and Yuki ran for the door and tried to open it, but failed.  
Yuki sighed, and Arabelle slid down the door holding her head.  
"We're stuck" She moaned. But Yuki counter attacked  
"I am NOT going to take the trouble and send you into an asylum, so stay sane till we get to your parents. Okay?" Arabelle groaned but Yuki gave her this look, and it creeped her out much more than being stuck in this mansion, so she stood up and took off her long black coat and shook it, trying to dry it.  
"Hey, hypocrite! You're making a mess everywhere." Yuki shouted, noting the drips of dirty puddle water all over the nearby mirror, and some on her.

"It's the Old Château, right? Well then, nobody lives here and hasn't done for years, doubt anyone will care if we mess up an abandoned house."  
Yuki ran a finger across the top of a table next, "I don't know, Arabelle, how many abandoned-for-years houses do you know that are regularly dusted." She showed a perfectly dust-free finger to her companion.  
Arabelle took a closer look at the main foyer they were currently standing in, wide-eyed.  
"Oh-Kay, you're right, this is really weird. I say we explore."  
"What happened to your fear of this house, eh? Explore the creepy ghost house?" Yuki scoffed, "Sure, Arabelle, that's a great idea."  
"What happened to your investigations, Yuki? Besides you know the place isn't really haunted, we settled that ages ago."  
"Well, I'm starting to re-evaluate my decision after I discovered the fact that the house cleans itself. And the fact that the door closed by itself, besides you were scared moments ago, weren't you?"  
Arabelle smiled nervously, "Calm down, Yuki, my grandmother always told me that there is truth at the heart of a myth, that with a careful appreciation of the legend, we can find the reality. That's all I want to do, have a little look around, and prove its not haunted, okay?" She walked over and put an arm around Yuki, hugging her close. "Shall we go?"

"Fine, you can even do a little dance if you feel like it, but if it is haunted, I get to say 'I told you so' and throw it in your face, Anyways I'll look for a journal to explain the murder."  
Arable laughed "Whatever you want, Captain!"  
The main foyer was longer than it was wide, with a small section at the front which was probably used for greeting guests, about half way across the foyer, two staircases lay on either side of the room which lead to a first floor landing with doors leading off into the other parts of the house. At the end of the foyer was an open door.

"We should probably start with the ground floor." Yuki said, looking at Arabelle, who had realized what she had said, and grabbed Yuki's arm.  
Together, they walked through the door at the end of the room, not noticing the shadow of the little girl behind them.

A.N.  
There isn't much action in this story, since its some kind of really huge prologue.  
Don't expect much updating considering I'm going to re-evaluate my story and make it much more action charming!  
I'm also going to submit the story in deviant art!  
So, Ciao people !


	2. The Velvet Mystery

The door lead into a room quite the opposite of the one they had just left, not very long, but it was very wide. A massive dinner table lay in the middle of the room and dominated the majority of the space, it was covered with purple velvet cloth. There were many pictures surrounding the table, and one of them, Aoi noted, had a young man in navy blue suit and navy blue tie, and a white silk shirt

"This must be the Dining room," Aoi sumrised, "Its to large for one person to eat in, and he must have felt lonely, I wonder why his family didnt live with him?." She stared across the room and at the chandelier that would have gleamed if there were much light in the room, and then the picture of a happy family that didnt include the man from before behind the chandelier. Each place at the table had a high backed, wooden chair and a black, velvet mat for your meal to rest on. They took a counter-clockwise route around the table, staring at the artwork and pictures on the wall and at the elaborate centrepieces and candlestick holders along the dining table.

When they finally made their way three-quarters of the way around the table, they noticed another door, leading off from the dining room. "It's probably the kitchen," Arabelle guessed.

As they opened the door, they realised that Arabelle was right, rows of ovens and sinks and tabletops devoted to chopping and cutting. The tile floor was glowing white and their shoes left dirty imprints on it's surface. Through another door was a fully stocked pantry, Arabelle had stared hungrily at the pantry and even slightly drooled and rose her arm to take something to much on, but stopped because of the dangerous look Aoigave her. She grumbled but continued exploring.

She stepped forward until she was directly behind Aoi, who had stopped nearly walked into the back of Aoi's legs. Arabelle was about to ask her what she was doing when she followed her eyes. Arabelle nearly cried out in surprise. In front of them, directly across the table, was a man. The top of his head was bald, but the back of his head was covered with thick white hair, that wrapped around his face to form a beard. He stared at the two of them, his face completely expressionless. Despite his outward demeanor, Arabelle felt an almost overwhelming feeling of resent coming from him. Though she could have just been imagining it, due to the state her frightened mind was in.  
The kitchen's walls were right next to both of them, so he had passed them, and the feeling was rather otherworldly, and the change of atmosphere from warm to storage freezing cold in miliseconds was unbeleivable! But his glare...It was terryfying, to say the least, it was enough to freeze Arabelle in place, even her wide, terrefied gray eyes couldnt blink.  
While Arabelle was frozen, Aoi, after making sure that he ghost had dissapeared, had seretly felt releifed, because she didnt have to use her talent.  
She spot a switch and flipped it open, and thousands of tiny lights in the chandelier flickered to life, flooding the room with light. Aoi averted her eyes a bit as the glare from the hundreds of well polished pieces of silverware sat at each place on the table hit her.

"Wait a minute," Aoi said, looking confused, "I don't remember there being any silverware, or food in that matter."

Arabelle, because of her split personality,had broken out of her strance and was now standing, her eyebrows raised as she sat at a chair, "There must have been, knives and forks don't just appear out of nowhere, nor does food. Besides it was dark, they wouldn't stand out as much as they do now would they?" As she grabbed a fork and opted to stick it into a chicken to gobble it up, but Aoi glared at her," You can smell food, you doofus."  
"Well, dont tell me you were staring at the plate all the while were here, even when we, ah, imagined that thing?" Silence was her answer.

Aoi didn't want to believe that, but she walked out of the room thinking of how Arabelle was to gullible and naive.

They had left the dining room, but as they were walking, Aoi had noticed a strange statue,turning to point to the spot where the strange, creature-like statue sat she murmured"I never saw that before. It's giving me a weird feeling, like it's glaring at me."

Arabelle stopped, and turned to look at it. She examined it from her spot behind Aoi, just a few feet away from it. At first glance it appeared to be an ordinary statue, but on closer examination, the eyes weren't normal. In fact, if Jenna would have had to describe it, they almost looked like… like they were glaring. She shrugged it of.  
Arabelle smirked. "You and your imagination."

Aoi stared at Arabelle, "So you think that even the ghost was our imagination?." but the blonde had pretended to have not been listening, and continued moving.  
Fine then, Thought Aoi ,Two can play that game!

A.N  
Yuki's name has been changed to Aoi.  
Her hair color is also bubblegum pink which she usually highlights.  
She has honey amber like gold eyes.  
Arabelle has split personality disorder.  
Now, I'm tired so I'll stop!


	3. Roselia Thorn Chateau

Yuki shut the door and fumbled around for the light switch, when she found it, she spun around and looked warily around only to see a long row of doors. She sighed, she had a long investigation waiting.

After 1 hour , she had come up with nothing, all the doors were used as some kind of studios or servants room, which was odd considering the deceased man lived by himself.

She finally stopped at a door which was right before the last, and even though she thought this was obviously some other servants room or another type of studio, she grasped the door and opened it, and was rewarded for her patience, for this room was different.

The walls were colored beige with black rose design, There was a simple beige colored wooden bed with the name Rosalie Thorn Château in cursive inscribed in it in the color black and a black rose in the corner of the bed.

She must really like roses and the colors black and beige, noted Yuki, maybe her personality was like a rose? Beautiful but rash, cold, and sarcastic? Maybe even mean? But Yuki wasn't the type to judge people from things they like, no, she only judged people she had read their mind, or heart, and memories. Yes, she could do that and much, much, more.

But she would rather keep it to herself, rather than tell the whole world. She had sensed Arabelle's fear outside the mansion, without her talents, and noticed the shadow in the window.

You see, she was a very quite and intelligent person, and she was calculating and Athelitic, she noticed everything, and always had a plan, she made strategies when she met anyone, foe or ally, so she could win in a fight against them, and was a very good hacker. She was talented and skillful, and had a great memory. But she had many, many flaws, that she would rather not proclaim to the world.

But, one of her weak points was Arabelle Thorn. Who, she noticed, had the same last name as Rosalie. Thorn was not a very common last name, so what if Arabelle was somehow related to this girl?

She decided to keep that piece of information to herself as her gaze ventured upwards, where a girl with flowing auburn hair framed her porcelain , and large cold stormy gray eyes sat on a small wooden chair, glaring at her red satin dress that fit her skinny body.

Rosalie Thorn Château

{***********}

Arabelle Thorn didn't know what to expect when she opened the door, but she sure didn't expect to see a hallway filled with colorful roses and pictures and guest rooms.

She was very tired until she got to another darn door, and as she entered it, she was greeted with something new, a normal living room, a living room with a creepy busted but intriguing television.

Arabelle Thorn hated losing. And she hated how Yuki Heartnet was confident even more.

She was slow, doubtful, loved to eat and sleep, and a scaredy cat.

But she never gave up, had a brilliant smile, and was hard to hate, and she was rather cute.

But VERY impatient.

She sighed as she stopped in front of the busted T.V. She was very bored, and nervous, and afraid, and many other things that would take up a huge page, but most of all she was confused.

Confused as to why she was scared. Why was the mansion haunted, Why was Yuki Heartnet so stoic. And why Yuki kept seeing things. But most of all she was confused as to why this darn T.V. was busted. As she knelt down to look at the wide plasma T.V., she saw something.

Something that scared her. Something that made her scream. Something that made her bolt out the door a close it shut and find in the click that came with it. Something that made her slide down the door in fear.

She saw an evil smiling multi colored other worldly face.

She saw a ghost.


	4. Little Wolf

Yuki shut the door and fumbled around for the light switch, when she found it, the room revealed itself to be a library.

Rows upon rows of books filled much of the space, she wouldn't have time to search each row and look at the title of each book, but she did keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

She walked down one row, staring at a few titles in passing, she found that they were mostly scientific journals.

Not once could she see any titles that she actually recognized, there probably wasn't a work of fiction in the entire place.

At the back of the room she saw a desk, there were papers strewn about it haphazardly and oddly a small lamp was lit, flooding the desk with light.

Yuki approached slowly and saw that on top of the papers was a notebook, she picked it up and noticed something scrawled on the first page, _"H , h to k LL us"_ she flicked through the rest of the pages but they were blank.

She pocketed the notebook, intending to show it to Arabelle when they met up.

She left the library, Yuki saw no more reason to stay, the next door was on the back wall, there was one on the other side of the room and it was every chance that arable had already checked her rooms and was making her way to her out of pure fear.

Yuki pushed open the door and found herself in a long corridor, judging by what she had seen of the house already, she figured that she would be in the living area.

Yuki looked right and saw the shadow of someone enter the very last door, _'Oh, that'll bearable.'_ she thought, rushing down the corridor.

She looked at the painting as she walked, the way the eyes followed her was pretty creepy, in fact almost everything about this house was creepy. She reached the final door and pushed it open, Arabelle stood in the middle of the almost empty vast hallway, facing towards the left wall, she must have been looking at the artwork.

"Hello, Arabelle, I found a notebook, it's nothing spectacular but it's better than nothing right?"

Arable span around, her blonde tresses flowing behind her, the long black coat she always wore was swishing around her calves as if caught in a stiff wind. "Finally made it have you?"

Yuki rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean, I wasn't searching that long, was I?"

Her voice was slightly high pitched, but rather frantic, and nervous, almost impatient." Never mind Yukara," "Its Yuki" "Yes, er,Yukino," Yuki was suspicious, her friend knew her name, but the Arabelle copy kept on ranting." Ma needs, I mean I need some help in something." "What something?" "Just follow me" And she went hopping off. Wait hopping, and something furry was in her jeans?

She heard a loud familiar voice from behind, "Yuki! Yuki, where the hell are you?

Yuki strode to the door she came from calmly, she would search this place later.

"There you are!" Arabell was pointing at Yuki, Who looked over her shoulder at the door she just emerged from.

"Cool it, Arabelle, I was just checking that room." _'For now, I'll tell her it's a room.'_

"Cool it, cool it, that's all you say, what the hell were you doing in 2 FREAKING hours?"

"Searching, anyway, all I found was some Journal and a girl's room, what about you?" Arabelle gaped in anger at Yuki, but then shook her head and sighed,

"All I found was some ghost in a busted T.V." Yuki rose and eyebrow, " A ghost, you say? Let's check it out." She said in a monotone voice.

Arable felt a chill run up her spine, and visibly shivered, making Yuki stare at her harder. "NO, I mean, let's just check out that girl's room first, considering its closer to us."

Yuki slowly nodded her head and began walking to a door, she grasped the handle and opened the door. She stopped and gazed at a frozen in place Arabelle, and muttered" Well?" and continued beyond the door. Arabelle, not wanting to be left behind bolted out of her trance and to the door.

And neither noticed the little black ad red wolf staring frantically at them, scurrying after them.


	5. Yuki, the day dreamer and stalker

When they entered the girl's room, they were greeted by a soft rose fragrance. Yuki rose her eyebrows, her eyes widened in the slightest fraction. "I don't remember smelling roses in this room" "Let's face it you're turning old." Yuki was staring at the picture, which, she could swear , smiled "YOUR older than me by 3 years" now she was moving her mouth, as if she was laughing but no voice came out.

It noticed Yuki and smirked at her, she waved and then, remembering she was just glaring at her red satin dress, she took that pose once again and for a few seconds, Yuki watched her, but she did not move again.

Yuki looked around the room for the source of the aroma, and found a vase on top of a desk she hadn't noticed before. The vase was full with black roses, and some red paint all over the roses.

As she was staring she accidentally used her talents on the roses:

_A young girl in a spring dress stumbled and slouched over black rose. She said something looking at something past Yuki_, _tears fell on her pale porcelain face_. _Her hair dyed a rose red color. A mismagius flew towards the young girl_, _and threw out a shadow ball._

_It hit the in the middle of her back, as blood slipped in the black roses, painting them red._

A voice broke Yuki out of her trance, as she spotted a hand waving in front of her " From the old Chateau, Sinnoh to Bellsprout Tower, Johto. I repeat," " Don't repeat" Yuki muttered.

"What happened to you, Yuki?" "It's nothing, just day dreaming again" "Then don't, it's not daytime yet." Yuki slapped her forehead.

"Actually, Arabelle, don't you think it's strange we haven't met any ghost Pokemon in a haunted mansion?" Arabell put a finger to her chin and crossed her arms, as if deep in thought.

"You _**are**_ right, we haven't met any Pokemon, all we met were your imaginary ghost friends"

"I don't have Imaginary friends, and the ghosts aren't fake"

"AHA, so you ADMIT you saw ghosts!"

"Yep, their ghosts all right."

"You can JUST ADMIT deafeat, YOU KNOW"

"I already did."

"So it's true! YOUR A MENTAL WHO ESCAPED FROM THE ASYLUM!"

"Nope."

"THERES NO WAY I'LL LET YOU DRAG ME TO THE DEPTHS OF THE HELL I CALL ASYLUM"

"...? I'm not going to do that..."

" ADMIT IT, SCUM BAG, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FREIND!"

"I thought so too..."

"AHHHH, HELP YOUR A SERIAL KILLER"

" I thought I was mental..."

"YOU'LL EAT ME"

"You're not in cafes, so you're probably not tasty, so..."

"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST*YAWN* or after I sleep."

"Sure"

As Arabelle lay on the bed in the room and went into deep sleep, Yuki stared at her in amusement.

She heard something scurry outside the room, so she silently opened the door and peeked out just as a small, black, furry tail disappeared behind the hallway. Yuki quietly crept after it using her stealth to hide in the shadows.

As she turned the corner, she saw the furry little thing jump into a white cloth covered trolley, pushed by a man.

The guy's back was towards her, so he hadn't seen her, which was why the guy continued moving, and Yuki kept stalking him.

And cliffhanger, sorry if it's short, but that's because I wanted to put the Guy and the furry creature into chapter 7 or maybe six.

Review, please, Wohoo over 130 VEIWS! :D

-Zero Escape


	6. The little wolf, a Zorua!

A sort of tension in the air, like the residue of a lightning strike; as the man continued walking and pushed his trolley with him. A soft smell of delicious food wafted from under the covering cloth.

I felt it when he stopped at a door I had not seen earlier, I felt him thinking, and I felt the little currents of power in the air eddy and swirl around his thoughts.

_He wasnt alive_ I realized_ but he had so much strenth_, so much that I was sure he had an important goal.

I looked out fast enough to see him rapping on the mahagony door, conveyed by the thin, frigid air: five times quick and hard, and then patient silence.

In that time, the little furry creature stumbled out the trolly and halfway through the hallway, it tripped over it's own legs, attracting my attention.

Its fur bouncing, some of it red, the other black, it shreiked "_**Ma"**_ in a loud high pitched voice and bounced down the hall.

Having no choice, I followed it quietly, the man, still standing there, eerilly slient, hadnt noticed neither the creature stumble, nor me creep along the shadows.

When I turned the corner, about to break into a sprint, the door opened (again, I could hear it – such an eerie stillness to a silent atmosphere!)

And while I was sprinting I turned fast enough to see the man enter the room, acompanyed by a familiar auburn haired little girl, in a beige night gown embroided with black roses.

But I turned around to pursue the creature, and just in time to spot it crawl into an air vent I had'nt noticed before, and so I followed after, well, actually, I had spotted something rather weird and slightly large in the garbage can, so I grabbed it out of innocent curiousity, and slid in the vent. Which had suprisingly no split paths.

After a few minutes in the cold vent with its smooth texture and the smell of leaves and mud wafting through the air and into her, and the many decaying crusts of mud scattered in the mud, she smelt the soft fragrance of oxygen waft from infront of her, and quickly crawled to the exit.

Finally, she emerged, her hair full of crusting mud, small pale green leaves, and twigs. Her clothes sticky with mud, her lips set in a grim line, her eyes calculating, the smell of trees wafting from her. Her amehtyst eyes narrowed in disgust, and glaring t her surroundings.

She stood up, brushed some mud away from her clothes, bushed her choppy chestnut hair with her fingers, and looked calculatingly at her surroundings.

The eerie light finding its way through the broken windows and between the torn curtains illuminated the red carpet on the floor. Cobwebs were in every corner. One of the Spinarak that had spun them crawled quickly across the dusty floor. She stared.

After having closed the vent carefully, she stepped forward. A floorboard creaked. She tensed.

_Oh, come on. It's just an old mansion,_ she thought to herself and walked which way the creature went through. And why in the name of Arceus was this place the only place inhabitated by pokemon, while walking past a Ghastly who was trying to Terrify her, and was epicially failing.

She gazed curiously at the thing in her tight grasp.

It was softly illuminated by the eerie light coming from the broken windows, she noted as she slowly raised her thin fingers from the thing, enough to see its frame starring at her.

_The thing in her hand, _she realized, _was an antitode._

Just then she heard something scurry in a door 2 doors away from her_._

She quickly hastened her pace to the door, grasped the handle, and in one hand move, had opened the door.

The door banged into the wall, and the scurry little creature jumpedin fright and put on a fighting stance, as did Yuki.

The little thing flew at Yuki, putting all his weight to efectively tackle her. But Yuki quickly, out of pure instict, leapt out of the way. As the little thing crashed at the wall, sliding down the wall in pure agony, seemingly very tired, Yuki observed it coldly.

It was fox-like, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Its ears were triangular with dark insides, and it had a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appeared to possess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings were red. The little fox possessed a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail was bushy, and when it opened its mouth to shreik, small fangs can be seen developing. It was also female.

Her gaze softened as she realized it was probably a pokemon, she strode towards her and knelt down, softly carresing its fur, she glared a her but didnt object. And after a while, she closed her eyelids.

Only did Yuki get awestruck when she spoke.

* * *

**"You have to help Ma"** In shock, Yuki stumbled backwards and grabbed anything near her for defence, which was a vase.

"What are you?" She asked, her tone firm and questioning. **"I'm a Zorua."**

"Zorua?" Yuki remembered once hearing about the pokemon, but the pokemon was a native of the Ishuu region! What was a Zorua doing all the way in Sinnoh?

"Aren't Zorua a native of the Ishuu region?" Her tone was suspicious, her grip on the vase tightened, and she raised her arm even higher.

**"Yes, they are"** the Zorua was trembling so hard, that Yuki pittyed the little thing, and lowered her arm.

The Zorua gave a sigh of releif, "Go on, talk." Yuki said, the Zorua, it's fearful gaze on the vase stuttered quickly**, "Ma was in danger, so he brought her here, but then he died, and I came here from an egg, we were alone for so long, and now, Ma is sick so we cant go back to Isshu." **she said all that in one breath, and then gaining some courage, growled at her and tried to move, but visibly winced.

Yuki stared a the young pup, and then asked _" Who is Ma?"_.

The stubborn Zorua replyed **" Ma is Ma"** Yuki, realizing she wont give in, sighed.

"Well can you guide me to Ma?" Although it was more of a statment than a question. Zorua nodded**, "I'll lead you to her only if you promise to help her"** "But I don't even know what the hell is wrong with her, hell, I did'nt even meet her!" The Zorua growled at her **"Promise"** her tone dripping with venom sending a glare at Yuki. Yuki stared at her, then sighed in defeat.

"Promise" Zorua grinned and Yuki glared, But Zorua suddenly winced.

Yuki ran over to her side and got th antidote out "Your hurt." She said in a montone voice.

She cut a peice from her clothes and dripped a few droplets of liquid from inside the antidote. She rubbed the cloth on the Zorua's bruise, Zorua winced but then relaxed, her face showing the fact that she was getting better.

Yuki did the same thing with the other bruises,and frowned at the many bruises the Zorua had. After she finished, the bottle was almost empty. She stood up and back bended. Then cleaned herself

The Zorua stood up and beamed at Yuki **"Its time you met and helped Ma!"**

* * *

This long chappy is for the one and only, LittleKrus!

For the best reader out there, and the only one who actually reveiwed my story!


End file.
